Behind Closed Doors
by CreativeWr1ter
Summary: Gabriella is broken by her abusive boyfriend, and turns to her friend for support. So what happens when she starts to have feelings for them? Gabpay femslash
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In this story, Ryan is non-existent. Sharpay is an only-child.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

I figured there wasn't enough Gabpay in the HSM world, so I wanted to increase the supply. Please review!

Gabriella is broken by her abusive boyfriend, and turns to her friend for support. So what happens when she starts to have feelings for them?(warning: attempted rape, not graphic)

People thought that Gabriella Montez had it all. She was every boy's dream girl at her high school. She had an amazing body, beautiful brown eyes, and smooth dark brown hair. She was as smart as they come, and she had a mind-blowing singing voice. But, the boys at East High would have to keep dreaming, because she belonged to the basketball sensation, known as Troy Bolton. And belonged was the only word to describe their relationship.

You see, even though people thought she had it all, they didn't see what went on 'outside of school'. Troy wasn't the lovable, attractive person that eighty percent of the girls at East High thought he was. Gabriella had the bruises to prove it. She was deceived by his boyish good looks and his impressive charm. Both of those were the things furthest from her mind now when she thinks about him. Luckily for her, she had a friend who she could always turn to if she wanted to take her mind off of things.

Sharpay Evans knew Gabriella more than anyone else, besides her mom. She was a drama fanatic, with enchanting blue eyes and a perfect figure. She had been one of the leaders in the drama club for some time now, and she headlined almost every musical, except the one that they had last winter. She actually didn't mind, since it was Gabby who took her place. Troy took her partner's place.

But, Sharpay didn't know about the abuse that Gabby was receiving on a daily basis. She didn't want to have her friend worrying too much about her. So, she just took the pain, and when he was done, she would sneak out the house to go see Shar. One day, though, Troy went too far, forcing Sharpay to become involved.

Gabby was in lunch with Sharpay, with Troy right next to her. He went to the bathroom, and Gabby let out a sigh of relief.

"So how was Honors Chemistry" Sharpay asked, still looking down at a drawing that she had been working on for a few days.

"It's getting more boring every time I set foot in that class. You would think that it would at least be slightly challenging."

"Well, you have a good amount of knowledge about every subject they teach in this school. I mean, you have a free period after lunch, when everyone in the school has to go to a class. That might be part of the reason" Sharpay added in quickly, earning a laugh from her friend.

Gabriella's smile quickly turned to a look of fear as Troy made his way back from the backroom.

Lunch was almost over, and Gabby had her last class with Sharpay. The bell rang just as Troy reached the table. When she was out of earshot, he walked up next to Gabby. "My house, after school" he snarled at her, then giving her a smile to fool those who could see them.

At the end of the day, Gabby went to see her friend before heading to Troy's. "Hey, I'll probably be by later today."

"No different than any other day" she said with a smirk. Gabby giggled. _God I love that laugh, _she though.

"Yeah, well you know you love my company" she retorted, determined to have the last word.

_You have no idea._ "Well, I'll see you later. Have fun!"

"I will" she lied. She walked outside to her car, and got in. After a few deep breaths, she started the car and began on her way to Troy's.

When she got there, she was pulled inside. "Hey Troy" she whispered, looking down.

"I just want to watch a movie, so come on" he slurred. _Yup, drunk again. _She knew to go along with what he wanted when he was like this. She went with him to his couch, and laid down with him, feeling uncomfortable, as he turned on Armageddon. About thirty minutes into the movie, he started to place sloppy kisses on her neck. She got worried, and went to get up. Troy, however, felt her weight shift, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto the couch. He got up, and straddled her, keeping her from moving.

"Troy, what are you doing" Gabby asked, scared more than ever. _He's never been this drunk before._

"I wanted to take our relationship to the next level" he managed to mumble, now reaching for her shirt.

Gabriella's eyes went wide at the realization of what was going on. She started to squirm under him, trying to get out of his control. "Stop! Just stop! I don't want to!" Her eyes were starting to tear up. She took a desperate swing at his forehead. Seeing as he was wasted, he wasn't expecting nor could he block the punch. He fell on the floor, lying there for a minute. Gabriella left with in fifteen seconds of being free from his grip; she had driven off, speeding to Sharpay's.

Sharpay was sitting in the living room, when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey Gab- Oh my god" she said. She saw her best friend in tears, making her want to cry. "What happened to you?"

"H-H-H-He tri-tried to…" was all she managed before she began to break down, collapsing in a fit of tears.

Sharpay helped her friend to the couch, trying to find out who this "he" was and what he tried to do that had her friend like this. "Please, Gabby, look at me. Ok?" She looked down at the brunette, still sobbing violently. She put her palm gently under her friend's chin, trying to lift her head. Gabby flinched when she felt the contact, making Sharpay want to cry even more. "Please, hun, look at me." Gabby looked up, and the blonde immediately saw the hurt in her eyes. "What happened, and who did it."

"T-T…." she couldn't even say his name. Thinking about him made her want to cry harder.

Sharpay gritted her teeth. She had a very bad feeling about this. "Was it Troy?"

Gabriella nodded, and then pointed down slightly below her waist, knowing fully well she wouldn't be able say what he tried to do on the first try.

Sharpay was confused. Why was she pointing down? Well, she pointed right at her…Her eyes went wide with horror. She reached slowly to hug her friend, as to not startle her. As soon as she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around Gabby, hugging her tightly. When she pulled away, Gabby got enough courage to say it. "Yeah… he tried to rape me."

Sharpay cringed as Gabby said this. "That asshole! I can't believe he would do that. He always seemed so nice." The brunette spoke up again at this point. "No," she lifted up her shirt, showing Sharpay the bruises scattered on her back "he isn't a nice person at all." Sharpay ran her hand over the bruises gently. "Why do you let him do this to you" she asked. Gabby just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's it. I really need you to break up with him. I mean, you got lucky this time. What happens when you don't get that lucky?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and nodded. "I just want you to be safe, you know" she said. _Well, I need to act fast, because I won't let her be treated like this_.

"You can stay as long as you like, Gabby. I'll pull out sleeping bags, or you can use my bed. I mean, it could fit three people comfortably, so I don't mind" she said. "Besides, if you're here, then he can't get to you, because he'd have to go through me" she said, flexing in a muscle pose. Gabriella laughed, making Sharpay happy. "That's what I wanted to hear, now get some rest."

Gabriella nodded, and they went upstairs. She got in Sharpay's bed, and got comfortable. Sharpay took the liberty of tucking her friend in, and got a smile as a thank you. "See you in a little while. She then went to her desk, and started to write in her journal.

Dear Journal

Troy tried to rape Gabby. I can't even believe the nerve of that jerk. I guess I only have one way to make sure no one does that to her. I'm going to have to let her know that I like her in a 'more than friend way' tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope that you like the story so far. Sorry for not updating sooner, also.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story.

Sharpay slept horribly that night. She was so concerned for Gabriella. She looked at the clock. It was six-thirty. Gabby was still in her bed from last night, and Shar just watched her sleep. _God, she's so beautiful. _Her eyes shifted back to the clock, and it was six-forty five now. She had to get Gabby up now.

She went up to the empty side of the bed, turned Gabby over, and ran her fingers through her friend's hair. "Good morning, hun" she said.

"Hey" Gabby muttered, stretching as she sat up. "Thanks for letting me stay last night. It was really nice of you."

Sharpay nodded, before adding "I would like it if you stayed a little longer, just till I know that Troy won't be a problem for you."

"That sound's perfect. Now, I need to go take a shower, and get ready for school" Gabby said, walking to the bathroom.

Sharpay nodded. Gabby took her shower, got dressed, and then they were on their way to the school. They took Sharpay's car, because there was no sense in both of them using separate cars.

When they got to school, Sharpay turned to Gabriella, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I don't think Troy would try something in public. I'll be ok, thanks though Shar" Gabby said.

"Well, just making sure. If that's it, then I'll see you at lunch!" Sharpay walked around looking for Troy. She was going to tear him a new one when she found him. As she turned a corner, she ran right into Bolton. They both fell, and then got up beginning to apologize to one another. But as she saw his face she recognized who it was immediately, and slapped him right in the face. "Next time that you lay a hand on Gabriella, there's going to be hell to pay" she spat, storming off to class. Troy was livid, and he definitely had to do something about the problematic blonde.

Later at lunch, Gabby told Sharpay and Troy to both come with her. They followed her out into the hallway, at which point Gabriella made her intentions known, preparing for the worst.

"Troy we're done. It's over. After the shit you tried to pull yesterday…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, remembering how scared she was. Troy tried to charm his way back into her heart, reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek. This wasn't to be, because the moment he extended his hand, Sharpay slapped his hand away. "I thought I told you not to try to touch her!" Shar was beyond talking quietly, and was yelling now, slowly attracting a crowd. She grabbed Gabby's hand. "Come on Gab, let's go." She grabbed her friend's hand, walking until they were alone.

"Hey, Gabby, you alright? I thought you were gonna cry back there," Sharpay asked.

"I'll be ok. Thanks for being there for me." She looked at the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

Sharpay savored the contact. "After school, we're going to the mall, and I'm going to get you something."

Gabby was really excited about it. She really appreciated all that her friend was doing for her. "Thanks, Shar! Well, I guess that I'll see you later."

Gab had her free period now. She went to a little spot that she had found a month or two ago. It was small, with just a couch and a table in it. She thought that it might have been a teacher's lounge in the past. Now, it was a quiet, relaxing little spot she could go to after lunch to get away. She laid down on the couch, getting comfortable. As she fell asleep, she started to have the most unusual dream. It started with her lying down in Sharpay's bed, with the blonde right behind her. Shar turned her over, and pressed her lips to Gabriella's. The brunette kissed back. Sharpay didn't waste time, running her hand down her friend's chest, past her stomach, and reached the top of her pants. As the blonde slipped her hand under Gabby's pants, she moaned.

It was at this point that Gabby woke up; wondering what brought that dream on. She had never felt this way about her friend before. She hoped that this wouldn't interfere with their friendship. She went to class, just making it before the late bell. However, her attention wasn't on the teacher, it was focused on a certain blonde. Sharpay noticed out of the corner of her eye how Gabby was looking at her, and she blushed slightly. Gabby snapped out of it, and was focused for the rest of the class.

After the bell, Gabby and Sharpay went out to the car. They got in, and Gab snuck a glance at her friend. She thought that she was straight, but the dream she had said otherwise. She knew that Sharpay was a lesbian, so maybe this might work out.

When they got to the mall, they went straight to shop for clothes. Gabby was looking at pants, while Sharpay went to look at necklaces. She spotted a nice silver necklace, with a beautiful pendant. She looked at the tag, and saw that it was $400. She went to the person at the counter, and asked for necklace, placing the purchase on her credit card.

She caught up with Gabby, and they spent some time looking at shirts, pants and different types of shoes. Sharpay looked at her friend a little later, "I'm getting tired. Let's head home." Gabby didn't mind, since she was getting hungry.

They stopped at Gabby's house, so that she could get enough for at least a week. Then they went back to Sharpay's house. Sharpay was so happy, because she was hoping to win Gabriella's heart in a short amount of time.

When they got in the house, Gabriella went into the living room, while Sharpay went to her room to hide the necklace. On her way back down, she heard Gabriella scream. She ran to the living room, and saw the brunette being held by Troy.

"Let go of her, you asshole!" Sharpay was crying, afraid of what Troy might try to do. Gabriella was sobbing heavily, too. But Troy was smiling. He smirked at Sharpay, "Why do you care? You have the hots for her? Well, forget it, cause she's mine. Besides, she's not like that. She wouldn't ever go out with someone as pathetic as you" he said. Sharpay felt the tears pour harder, slightly believing what he had said.

Gabriella looked Sharpay in the eyes, and mouthed something to her. Sharpay left the room. Gabby turned to face Troy, swallowed her pride, and kissed him. She was sure that it would grab his attention. About less than half a minute later, she heard Sharpay yell "MOVE!" Gabby pushed him back and got out of the way. Troy saw the pan swung at his face, and braced for the impact.

When he dropped to the floor, Sharpay ran over to Gabriella. She held the sobbing brunette in her arms, running her fingers through her hair. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Gabriella took a second, "No, he just held my arms really tight."

They called the police and told them the situation, and they were relieved when the police said that they were on their way. When the cops got there, they took Troy down with them for questioning. Gabriella was very excited because hopefully he would be off her case for a while now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so this has been done since March, but I'm just typing it now

Ok, so this has been done since March, but I'm just typing it now. Hopefully you like the way that I wrap things up in this chapter.

After they took Troy out of the house, Sharpay told Gabby that she was going to bed. Then she looked at Gabby, and asked "Is what troy said true?" The brunette looked at her best friend and smiled, "Don't worry about it"

Gabby stayed up for a while watching television. Then she got tired. So she decided to go to bed. She went upstairs, and got into bed. She had her back to Sharpay, but she found herself wanting to test the waters, so to speak. She rolled over and wrapped her arm around her best friend. The blonde turned slightly, facing Gabby "Hey there" she mumbled, still somewhat groggy. The brunette looked at her, running her fingers absentmindedly through the long, blonde hair. "Shh, go back to sleep." Sharpay looked at her and smiled. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Gabby was out cold. Yet again, Sharpay had horrible sleep. This time, however, had been talking in her sleep.

"No Troy… I don't want to…. Stop" she said. Sharpay felt horrible. She woke Gabriella up, cradling the brunette in her arms, rocking back and forth trying to comfort her friend. "It's ok Gabby, no one's gonna hurt you, it's ok"

"Please don't let him hurt me" Gabby whispered, burying her head into Sharpay's shoulder. Sharpay felt a tear running a path down her cheek. She leaned in and rested her head. "I won't let anyone hurt you again" she told the scared brunette.

They woke up the next morning, still in their embrace. Sharpay was up first, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the dark-haired beauty lying next to her. "Hey Gabby" Gabriella stretched out. "Hey Sharpay, how did you sleep?"

"I slept awesome, how bout you" Sharpay asked, leaning on her friends shoulder.

"I slept ok. Thanks for being here for me, again." Gabby replied, blushing slightly.

Sharpay smiled "No problem, it hurt me just as much though, seeing you like that. I swear to god, the next time that I see Troy, he's gonna be sorry that he laid his hands on you and made you cry like that"

Gabriella was going to start crying again. Sharpay noticed this and assumed that it was because of Troy.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." She said, placing a hand on Gabby's shoulder.

"I'm not crying about Troy, I'm crying because I'm happy to have such an awesome, caring friend." Gabriella said smiling.

"Well, I hope you have some tears left, because I have something for you."

Gabby sat on the bed, while the blonde got the necklace. She ran back with the little box, practically diving onto the bed.

"Here you go." She said, handing the box over to the surprised brunette. Gabriella opened the box, looking at the piece of paper, which read: I think that I like you, in a 'more than friends' kind of way. If you don't go that way, then it's ok. I just figured that I should take my chance.

Gabriella took a second to let the reality of the situation sink in. When it did, she took the paper out of the box, and noticed the necklace. She didn't even bother to take it out. There would be time for that later. She looked at Sharpay, seeing her in a new light, as a girlfriend.

"So what do you think" Sharpay noticed that the brunette was deep in thought, but she till had hope. Her hopes were confirmed when Gabby turned to her and said "I think I like you too" Sharpay was dumbstruck, but snapped out of it when she felt Gabby's hand on her face "I think…" she leaned in closer "that I…" they were face to face now "really, really…" Gabby was so close that Sharpay could hear the brunette's every heartbeat "like you" she said, closing the distance.

The kiss they shared was short, but it spoke volumes about how they really felt for one another. Afterward, Gabby pulled Sharpay into her arms "So this makes us girlfriends, right?"

Sharpay pulled back to look Gabby in the face, saying "Yes, if you want it to be." Gabriella nodded and then the blonde said "I promise no one will ever hurt you again" Gabriella then lay down, with Sharpay still wrapped in her embrace. The blonde looked at her new girlfriend and said "So when do you want to let people know? It's up to you."

"Just give me a little bit of time, and I'll be fine with letting people know."

They got out of bed and carried on with their morning, ready to face the world together.


End file.
